Bleeding Wolf
by Titanflame
Summary: Balto is spending a wonderful evening in the forest with his family, but after tell a scary story one of his sons are going to have a close encounter with a legendary creature. (warning: this story contains death and bloodshed scenes)


_**Bleeding Wolf **_**(special Halloween)**

**Hello guys and welcome to this new one-shot story. As you can see I made this special of Halloween.**

**I hope you like it and please leave some reviews.**

It was a dark night in the icy lands of Alaska. The moon and the stars were covered by a thick blanket of clouds and the howling autumn-winter wind blew with a strong stinging breeze on the skin.

That same night. A family of husky dogs were spending a quiet evening around a bonfire, in a wood near the city of Nome: Balto was a half wolf, while his mate, Jenna, was a beautiful purebred red-haired thoroughbred husky. The couple was in the company of three of their children from their first litter: Kodi, Dingo and Saba. Both red fur like their mother; except that the color of Kodi and Dingo was darker, while the fur of saba was much lighter.

The three young adults were doing a joke contest to see who among them was the most humorous dog. After Saba and Kodi had finished telling their jokes it was finally Dingo's turn, but it took only a moment of distraction and Dingo had disappeared. When they realized that their brother was missing, the two dogs began to worry; Balto and Jenna saw him behind Kodi and seemed intent on ambushing him. Dingo jumped at Kodi while he barked making him scare; Kodi leaped forward but tripped and fell as his parents and two siblings burst out laughing.

Balto: "great joke, son"

Saba: "yep. I have to admit that it was really fun"

Kodi: "ha ha ha! Really funny, Dingo"

Kodi replied sarcastically, obviously not so happy for the joke; his brother didn't stop teasing him though.

Dingo: "You should have seen your face! You looked like someone who just saw the bleeding wolf"

Balto suddenly scolded his son for what he had just said. Saba and Kodi had never heard of the blood wolf so they were quite confused; the young husky asked her father who or what was the bleeding wolf.

Balto: "Dingo! ... don't make fun on the bleeding wolf"

Saba: "What is the bleeding wolf?"

At that moment there was a long silence, the only thing that could be heard was the breath of the wind that stirred the trees and the fire of the bonfire that kept on burning. Shortly afterwards Balto broke the silence and decided to tell the two children the legend of the bleeding wolf.

Balto: "the bleeding wolf is a crimson-red creature that feeds on the unfortunate hunters who enter these woods during the night"

Dingo: "Oh don't be scared, Saba. It's not true "

Balto: "yes, that's true! ... it all started long time ago in a winter night: the full moon shone in the dark night sky and the ground was covered by white snow. A group of hunters were near this forest along with their dogs. It was at that moment that a wolf with a blood red fur appeared before them; the next morning the bodies of both the dogs and the hunters were found, and some wolf's fingerprints stained with blood. The most disturbing thing was that in addition to the bites and scratches present on the bodies of the victims inside there was not even a residue of blood present as if that creature had fed on their blood. It's said that the bleeding wolf was captured and killed, but many are convinced that the bleeding wolf still roams these parts"

At the end of the scary story, Balto smiled and also Dingo started smiling. The story that Balto had previously told had been somewhat magnified because it's always fun to tell a horror story around the fire. Kodi, however, seemed to be slightly traumatized in knowing that such a violent and bloody creature existed or perhaps still exists.

Balto and Jenna became aware of Kodi and tried to calm him by telling him that the bleeding wolf is just an old legend.

Jenna: "oh Kodi. Sometimes your father always exaggerates when it comes to telling horror stories"

Balto: "exactly ... don't worry, son. The bleeding wolf is just an old legend that goes back a very long time"

Dingo intruded on the conversation, and Saba began to be annoyed by his brother's persecutory behavior, thus starting a discussion between the two siblings.

Dingo: "and this is why there is nothing to fear. No one has ever seen the bleeding wolf, it probably didn't even exist"

Saba: "And how do you know it doesn't exist?"

Dingo: "humans invent stories to scare bad children and I have heard this story so many times"

Unexpectedly a howl echoed in the air, ending the discussion. Everyone looked around to see where it came from, all of them except Dingo who seemed not to be afraid, in fact he kept joking about the bleeding wolf.

Kodi: "what was that?"

Balto: "they are wolves, but they are very far from us"

Dingo: "or it is the bleeding wolf that is going hunting"

Dingo said jokingly. Saba had enough and decided therefore to launch a challenge to her brother. Balto tried to convince his son to not do anything dangerous, but now Dingo had already accepted.

Saba: "Enough is enough, Dingo. you are really exaggerating!"

Dingo: "come on, Saba. Where did your sense of humor go?"

Saba: "Well ... since you're so brave. Why don't you go into the forest alone"

Dingo: "a challenge? ... I'm on it!"

Balto: "Dingo, it's good to be competitive among you, but this seems like a very dangerous thing"

Dingo: "don't worry, dad. I'm not afraid"

Jenna: "Your father is right: you could really get in trouble if you trust yourself too much"

Dingo: "I always face troubles with my head held high, mom"

Dingo replied grinning so confidently. Despite his parents' warnings, Dingo ran away far enough from the bonfire; Balto was taken aback and didn't notice that Dingo had left. The half wolf followed the smell of his son and ran as fast as possible to find him before something bad could happen to him.

In the meantime Dingo was now deep in the forest, he didn't even notice that he had moved away so much, but at that moment he seemed to be more focused on laughing between himself thinking about what his parents had told him earlier than enter in the forest. He realized only a little later that he had gone too far and seemed to have lost his way back.

Dingo: "... I think I'm lost"

Unexpectedly he heard quick steps around him. From the movements he understood that it was not human but wolves and seemed to be more than one; Dingo began to growl as he got into the attack position.

Six wolves sprouted from the trees and bushes. All six wolves surrounded Dingo to prevent him from escaping, none of them seemed to have good intentions. Dingo continued to growl at them, but inside him he began to feel a shiver of fear.

The pack leader told the other five wolves to block the husky, and they did . In a short time he found himself lying on the ground with two wolves holding him still with his front paws on his back.

Pack leader: "well, well, well ... apparently a little dog got lost"

Dingo: "What do you want from me?!"

Pack leader: "you are in our territory and now we don't want to leave you this forest alive"

Dingo: "I'm just passing through here. Please, I just want to leave"

Meanwhile the other wolves began to laugh at seeing how scared Dingo was. Meanwhile something else was approaching through the bushes and when he smelled the air he could smell an intense metallic smell .

Wolf 1: "look how scared he is"

Wolf 2: "yeah. he's really ridiculous "

Immediately after, a creature resembling a wolf came out from a bush and with a speed impressive bite its target's throat, and the mysterious wolf disappeared again over the trees with one of the six wolves in its teeth.

All the wolves saw their friend being dragged by that strange creature. It was so fast that no one could figure out what it was, but one thing was certain: it wasn't here for do good things.

Immediately afterwards the creature attacked again, snapped in front of another wolf and struck him with its claws tearing at his throat and then disappearing another time. The wolf fell to the ground dead in a puddle of blood. Dingo saw that creepy scene of the poor wolf who kept squirming as he drowned in his own blood.

Dingo: "Who can do such a terrible thing?"

Wolf 1: "it is the bleeding wolf... it's a creature that doesn't kill just to feed itself, it does it mainly for fun"

As soon as he heard that the creature was actually the legendary bleeding he felt a shiver of fear pervading his body, he was almost petrified. And he could not possibly believe that the story of the bleeding wolf was not invented, quite the contrary, it was all true.

Dingo: "then the bleeding wolf really exists?!"

Wolf leader: "of course it exists, idiot! That monster took out our pack. We are the last survivors "

Soon afterwards the wolf of Angue was finally seen: to Dingo's surprise, it was a female wolf. her fur was really crimson red that almost mingled with the blood present on her front paws and on his mouth, her eyes were completely green just because of darkness the pupil was restricted vertically.

The pack leader ordered his last two wolves to attack him. The two wolves attacked, but the blood wolf anticipated them; he stuck his claws into the chest of the first wolf, even going as far as piercing his heart and when she had finished with him she grabbed the other wolf with her teeth and broke his neck, killing him instantly.

Wolf 1: "I'm leaving!"

Boss wolf: "come back here, you coward!"

Bleeding wolf: " _**Crimson Trail!**_"

The wolf ran scared away from the blood wolf, but his escape would not be served anyway. The blood wolf cut off her right paw using her own claw and turned into a trail of blood that followed the wolf that was running away.

Bleeding wolf: "_**vampire bite!**_"

The wolf of blood reappeared in front of him and immediately bitten his throat and sank her sharp teeth, after which she drank all the blood present in his body until he was reduced like a dry tree right before the eyes of a dingo.

_Dingo's mind: "someone please wake me up from this nightmare!"_

But unfortunately for him what was happening was not a nightmare, it was all true.

Bleeding wolf: "_**bloody explosion!**_"

The pack leader tried to bite the bleeding wolf, but she jumped backwards avoiding the attack, and scratched the pack leader wolf directly on his chest, leaving three deep lacerations, the blow was so strong that he threw the wolf pack leader backwards banging the ground violently, he tried to get up but something strange was about to happen to his body: his heart beat three times but at the fourth beat his heart and all his blood vessels exploded causing a strong internal haemorrhage.

After finishing with her victims, she shifted her gaze to Dingo. She approached him slowly with an evil smirk; Dingo stepped back but tripped over a tree trunk and no longer having any escape routes he decided to beg the bleeding wolf to not kill him.

Dingo: "p-please bleeding wolf ... don't kill me, I promise I won't tell anyone about your existence"

The wolf of blood didn't respond to Dingo's pleas, indeed he seemed to bring her muzzle close to the husky's cheek. But he simply licked his cheek to remove a small residue of blood belonging to one of the wolves she had killed.

Dingo: "s-s-so ... don't you want to kill me?"

Vladia: "my real name is Vladia. And no, let's say that these wolves are enough for me today...even if to be honest you would be a great treat "

Having said this. Vladia walked away from Dingo, who meanwhile went back on his feet and seemed not to be so much more frightened by Vladia.

Dingo: "Thanks, Vladia"

Vladia: "You don't have to thank me. you must thank these stupid wolves who have preferred to hunt me down rather than flee far away; if it wasn't for them I think you would have ended up on my menu right away"

In the end she decided to let Dingo go and not to hunt either him or his family in case they would have go into the forest at night again, but on one condition:

Vladia: "...since you are a very nice dog, we make a pact: I will give you and your family permission to enter in my forest even during the night, but you will have to promise me that you will not tell anyone that I exist"

Dingo nodded, accepting the bleeding wolf pact. Then she let him go, giving him a small smile; Dingo met his father on the way back, and this time no one would save him from Balto's fury.

Balto: "Dingo, you've gone mad! Do you know how dangerous this forest is during the night?!"

Dingo: "Don't worry, dad. I'm fine, I just wanted to show Saba how brave I am "

Balto: "putting your own life at risk?!"

Dingo: "I'm sorry. I didn't want to worry you, I was just looking for a bit of a thrill"

Balto sighed but a smile appeared on his face. He decided not to be so harsh on his son because he, when he was the same age Dingo he was a lover of danger and risk too.

Balto: "I know, son. Come on, let's go home"

_**The End**_

**Let's say that I made thi one-shot not just because today is Halloween but even for present you a new warrior wolf villain, and I'd like know your opinion about Vladia, the bleeding wolf.**


End file.
